youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Princes All
"Princes All" is the first episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 47th of the overall series. It debuted on January 4, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the second and third episodes, "Royal We" and "Eminent Threat". Logline After the Justice League faces a horrifying incident on the planet Rann, Dick Grayson gathers an elite squad of heroes to shut down a meta-human trafficking syndicate in Markovia. Synopsis Nightwing tells Aqualad he is taking a leave of absence after what happened to Wally and that Barbara will be there to step up if he needs help. Aqualad starts assigning new missions: Alpha Squad, consisting of Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy, will go to Mars to help Green Beetle. Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, and Guardian will search for proof that LexCorp is bringing out the Reach's drink under a different name as Beta Squad. Watching from a distance, Nightwing remarks, "Business as usual." before leaving. Simon Ecks tells a Markovian teenager named Otto von Furth that he was unable to find a heart donor for his sister Ana and she has died. Unbeknownst to Otto, Henchy has taken Ana to another location, where Ecks submerges her in a dark substance. Ana, now with her Meta-Gene activated, is forced to join Parademons in an attack on Rann. When she goes after Ice, Black Lightning intervenes and takes her down. However, Ana's heart gives out and she dies. Alanna identifies Ana as a teenaged metahuman and Black Lightning feels regret for his actions. Miss Martian is debriefing the Team after a mission when Steel and Black Lightning arrive, the latter not in his superhero outfit. Wonder Girl asks Static if he knows why. New Justice League leader Aquaman arrives and invites Miss Martian, as Team leader, to observe the emergency meeting that has been called. Aquaman admits it will be a tough discussion and Miss Martian reassures him that he will always have her support. During the League meeting, the members discuss metahuman trafficking and how the League has been restrained in dealing with the problem, even with helping with humanitarian efforts after disasters, thanks to restrictions placed by the United Nations, for whom Lex Luthor is now Secretary General. Batman wonders if the League has outlived its usefulness and wants to offer an alternative. Aquaman and League co-leader Wonder Woman disagree that the League can no longer serve the Earth's people, prompting Batman to resign. Green Arrow follows suit, along with Batwoman, Hardware, Katana and Plastic Man. Green Arrow asks Black Canary to join them, but Canary refuses, deducing Arrow and the others went behind Kaldur'ahm's back and planned things in advance. After the resigning members leave, Aquaman and Wonder Woman agree that they will need to issue a statement so the League is not held responsible for what former members do. Black Lightning informs Aquaman that he is also resigning, but assures him he didn't know what Batman and Green Arrow had planned. Aquaman, knowing what happened with Black Lightning on Rann, says he understands. Before Batman and Green Arrow leaves the Watchtower, Batman announces to the Team members that "it's time." Arrowette, Spoiler and Robin all depart after Green Arrow, much to the surprise of the remaining Team members. Batman then tries to recruit Black Lightning, who refuses because he doesn't trust Batman and disapproves of how he went about his resignation. After Batman departs, Black Lightning speaks to Static, telling him he is sorry but that Virgil should find a new mentor. Nightwing investigates a facility where Bedlam is conducting Meta-Gene experiments. He takes down several Bedlam agents and frees kids who are being held hostage. After acquiring a sample of the tar Bedlam has used for the experiments, he destroys the facility and escapes. Oracle, who is monitoring Nightwing's progress, analyzes the sample of the tar and determines that it is only found in Markovia, so Nightwing declares that's the next stop. Cat Grant is at the Markovian Royal Palace for a press conference with the Markovian king and queen, Viktor Markov and Ilona DeLamb-Markov, two years after their daughter Princess Tara Markov was abducted. She conducts an interview with Prince Brion Markov, who has been studying abroad the past two years. He said he had to leave after Tara was taken to expand his knowledge of the world and use it to serve his country. Grant brings up that Brion's brother Gregor Markov was born 16 minutes before him and thus is first in line for the throne, but before he can answer, she cuts the interview short when the press conference begins. During the presser, Viktor and Ilona announce that Markovia will accept refugees from Qurac after Bialya invaded the country. They then speak about their opposition to metahuman trafficking, with Viktor pledging that Markovia will do anything it can to help shut it down. Brion meets with Helga Jace, who confirms that Brion tests positive for the Meta-Gene. She says it's likely Tara tested positive as well. Brion believes that's why she was abducted, then asks Helga if Markovia has technology to create metahumans. Helga is hesitant, saying she doesn't know but will try to find out. Oracle informs Nightwing about the Justice League and Team members who resigned, but Nightwing says he can't worry about that because he is looking to recruit people to join him in investigating metahuman trafficking in Markovia; in particular, the Markovburg Children's Hospital. His first recruit is Tigress. A teenaged Quraci girl approaches a door in the royal palace, but discovers a Quraci with superspeed, who runs inside. The girl is taken captive by Henchy while the speedster rushes through the palace and attacks Viktor and Ilona in their bedroom. Security agents confront the speedster, but he takes them down. Baron Delamb, the head of Markovian security, engages the speedster with a sword, misses, then shoots the speedster in the back, killing him. Brion and Gregor arrive on the scene, asking what happened, then discover Viktor and Ilona have been murdered. Oracle informs Nightwing about what happened in Markovia and says he will need more recruits for his mission. He asks Superboy, who accepts. M'gann raises concern, saying she needs Superboy's support on the Team. Superboy assures her he'll always be there for her and, to prove it, he proposes to her. G. Gordon Godfrey interviews Baron Delamb, who says he will serve as regent of Markovia until Gregor is old enough to take the throne. In the meantime, Delamb has implemented martial law and intends to vet every Quraci refugee for metahuman powers. Brion and Gregor are watching the segment and neither of them trust Frederick. Brion believes Gregor's coronation should be postponed until after their parents' funeral, but Gregor disagrees. After Gregor leaves, Brion declares that Markovia needs a hero and makes a phone call to Helga. Black Lightning visits his ex-wife Lynn Stewart-Pierce and his daughters Jennifer and Anissa. He informs Lynn that he is leaving the hero life, this time for good, but Lynn doesn't believe it will last. After Black Lightning leaves, Nightwing tries to recruit him for his mission. Lightning declines, revealing to Nightwing that he no longer has his powers. Nightwing assures him he only needs the man, but Lightning still says he won't go. Tigress and Superboy meet Nightwing at a Zeta Tube. Before they depart, Black Lightning shows up, saying he's only here for one mission. Nightwing assures him it's a one-time deal. The four board the Super-Cycle and depart through the Tube. Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | Brion Markov | |- | Simon Ecks | |- | class="VA" | Steve Blum | colspan="2" | Henchy |- | class="VA" | Denise Boutte | Lynn Stewart-Pierce | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Will Harper |- | Gregor Markov | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Bruce Greenwood | Viktor Markov | |- | colspan="2" | Batman |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Grey Griffin | Helga Jace | |- | Plasma/Ana von Furth | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Tigress |- | colspan="2" | Computer |- | class="VA" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" |Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2" | Black Canary |- | Ilona DeLamb-Markov | |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Nightwing |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian |- | class="VA" | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2" | Cat Grant |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Superboy |- | colspan="2" | Superman |- | Frederick DeLamb | |- | class="VA" | Jacqueline Obradors | colspan="2" |Alanna |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | colspan="2" | Black Lightning |- | class="VA" | Maggie Q | colspan="2" | Wonder Woman |- | class="VA" | Alyson Stoner | colspan="2" | Oracle |- | class="VA" | James Arnold Taylor | colspan="2" | G. Gordon Godfrey |- | class="VA" | Alan Tudyk | colspan="2" | Green Arrow |- | class="VA" | Mae Whitman | colspan="2" | Wonder Girl |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Adam Strange |- | colspan="2" | Anissa Pierce | |- | colspan="2" | Arrowette | |- | colspan="2" | Batwoman | |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="3" | Brucely |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Bumblebee |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Guardian |- | colspan="2" | Halo | |- | colspan="2" | Hardware | |- | colspan="2" | Ice | |- | colspan="2" | Jaculi | |- | colspan="2" | Jennifer Pierce | |- | colspan="3" | John Stewart |- | colspan="2" | Katana | |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Lex Luthor |- | colspan="3" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="2" | Otto von Furth | |- | colspan="2" | Parademons | |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="2" | Spoiler | |- | colspan="3" | Static |- | colspan="2" | Steel | |- | colspan="2" | Tara Markov | |- | colspan="2" | Thirteen | |- | colspan="3" | Wally West (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna |- Continuity * The opening scene repeats (part of) the conclusion of "Endgame". * Wonder Woman implies that the Justice League's reputation hasn't fully recovered from their trial on Rimbor, a major plot point in season two which began in "Alienated" and concluded in "Endgame". * Artemis woke up wearing the same 13-numbered jersey from "Salvage". Trivia * Number 16: ** There are six timestamps displaying 16 minutes. ** There are 16 Justice League members on Earth, prior to the multiple resignations. ** Brion is 16 minutes younger than his fraternal twin brother Gregor. * End credits shot: Brucely sleeping under Artemis's kitchen table, holding a Kid Flash plush. * Superman's line "I don't hear a heartbeat" echoes a similar line spoken by Superboy in "Depths". * Superboy and Megan's home has pictures of Mount Justice and its surroundings on the walls. Mount Justice served as their first Earthly home in season one and two until it was destroyed in "Darkest". * The diamond on Superboy's engagement ring has the shape of an S-shield. * James Arnold Taylor takes over Tim Curry as G. Gordon Godfrey. Curry suffered a major stroke in July 2012 and has been wheelchair-bound since then. * Jaculi dodges Frederick DeLamb's sword in the same manner that Impulse dodged Robin's staff in "Bloodlines". Goofs * Unlike in previous seasons, the timestamps display single-digit days in a double-digit format. Cultural references * Jeff mockingly refers to Batman's split off faction as "Batman Incorporated". In the comics, Batman, Incorporated is an international team of heroes that evoke Batman's image, publicly funded by Bruce Wayne. Questions Answered questions * Who are the two shadowy figures watching over Ana's Tar procedure? (Answer) Unanswered questions * Why did Miss Martian change her appearance from green-skinned with red hair to white-skinned and bald? * What is Batman planning? * Why is Barbara going by "Oracle" now? * What happened to Tara Markov? * What was the refugee girl doing in the palace? * Why did Roy change his name to "Will"? * Will asks Dick whom he was there to recruit this time. Who did Dick recruit the other time and for what? Quotes References External links Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by DR Movie Studio Category:Episodes directed by Christopher Berkeley Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Season three episodes